The watchwords today are protection, preservation and conservation. This is particularly true with respect to water. Preserving and conserving water has become especially important. One such way to preserve and conserve water is with rain barrels for catching and storing falling rain water. Rain barrels have been used for years to catch, store and use rain water. The uses of the captured rain are too numerous to mention. Some examples include watering vegetation, drinking, washing, and cooking. There is always a need to improve upon the many systems in existence today.
The present invention is directed to a container for rain and is an improvement upon existing rain barrels.